KimikoXXRaimundo
by sesygal25
Summary: Chas , Jack , Raimundo . three way battle .
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Showdown

Raimundo and Kimiko best friends

Monday me and Kimiko were walking to school joking around .

"I love you," joked Kimiko .

"I love you too , babe and I'll always be there for you," I said , picking her up . "wow, your heavy Kimi!" I exclaimed , trying to hold her up steadily , while walking .

"Shut up!," she yelled , punching me in my head .

"Ow!," I moaned , dropping her accidentally .

She landed on her feet , thank God .

"Serves you right ! You never call a lady fat!" she hissed , poking her tongue out at me.

"I didn't call a lady fat . I called you fat," I teased .

She blushed embrassed , punching me in the gut . "OWW," I moaned , winded .

"Hmpf," she stormed off . That's what I love about her , she's so tough .

After she forced me to apologise to her we stopped at Clay's house . He done the usual when he saw Kimiko :

"Boy do you look sexy today," he said putting his arms around her .

I didn't mind since she usually done this :

"Ow," moaned Clay , Kimiko slapping him across his face .

"Don't you know never touch a lady unless she permits you ?," she asked . She has those invisible - I'm too special-lady-like rules stuff . But that's another thing I love about her she only lets me touch her , when were joking around of course .

We met up with Omi by the school gates the first thing e said was .

"Clay don't you ever learn ?," he said talking about Kimiko's signature slap mark across his face .

"I can't help it," he admitted .

Omi tutted loudly . Kimiko's watch beeped .

"You guys , we better get into school , fast were going to be late," she said calmly and quickly .

"Ladies first ," said Clay .

"What do you think I am . Stupid ?," she asked half out raged . "You go first"

Clay sighed and ran first .

Kimiko was wearing along skirt so she asked me to carry her to our form room . I did , happily .

We got there before the second bell rang .

Miss Lateen coughed curtly . I didn't know why . She coughed again . I looked at her . Kimiko was getting a bit heavy in my arms .

"Mister , Kaiser , would you mind putting down miss Lee?," she asked loudly .

_Oh that…_

_I _put her down besides me .

"Thanks," she blushed before taking a seat .

"You could of just said , you know ? Instead of wasting our time," I spat , taking my seat .

"Detention!" she exclaimed before taking the register .

"That's the fourteenth one this month," I said "You must be so proud," I sang sarcastically .

Misses pencil snapped will taking the register list .

Break . Me and Kimiko played snaps . Snaps is were you punch someone's bone until you hear you own bone snap or yours .

_Snap ._

"Shit!," I bellowed . "Your collar bone is hard!"

She laughed . "Not as hard as you knee cap!," she laughed .

After we caught up with our maths and English coursework .

"Do you get this?," she asked . We were both in the second top set in both subjects

"Not one clue," I admitted copying down her answers .

The bell rang . Science .

"Come on Kimi , Mister M is going to chew are assess is we're late again!," I said tagging her along the stairs .

We got there just in time .

"Good .Miss Lee and Mister Kaiser you to can work together , it sexual reproduction , today ," Mister M said happily , handing us our books .

I swear I blushed a Deep ultra red .

_The end of Chapter one . _

_Chapter two is :_

Jokes of Love

**What do you think!? **

**Review it or give me ideas for chapter three cause I ain't got no ideas ! Well I have but I don't know how to put them down/ or structure them . **

**e-mail me if you want !**


	2. Jokes or Drunks

Xalion Showdown

From my latest review I'm repudiating my work : Kimiko's and Raimundo surname . It was no problem .

Chapter Two : Jokes of Love

Me and Kimi took our seats .

Mister M was doodling something on the board . "Page eleven," he mentioned .

I skipped the pages . Wow . The was a diagram one page eleven . I turned my head , blushing .

"Write notes about the diagram , mister Pedrosa," he called , writing up the subtitle .

Turned my head back at the book .

I did bother look back up at the diagram .

"Um , sir," called Kimiko .

"Yes , miss Tohomiko," replied sir .

"Where is everyone?," she asked copying the notes into her book .

"Oh." he sounded surprised "Well all higher level students are taking a biology course , in

Me and her both gasped .

"s-so does t-that mean ," she stammered .

Sir sighed . "Yes , miss Tohomiko. You are my only students," he said calmly .

_Shit ._

"How come?," she gasped . "I mean there have got to be more smart students in the school?,"

Sir turned around , he had a unreadable expression on his face. "Well , there were four extras , but they all failed their mock exams and were pushed down to intermediate"

I gasped again . So it just going to be me and Kimiko learning about ….

"how longs the course sir?," I asked reluctantly .

"Two weeks worth for his unit," he answered cheerfully .

_God . Talk about awkward ._

We had Mister M before we the classes were split up , but a three weeks ago we had our mock test that put us in groups so ..

He turned back around to the board . "Now I'll give you have minutes to copy down the notes"

_Geez ._

We done what he said , quickly . Then he started quizzing us .

"Raimundo name the two genetic structures that an DNA string carries ," he asked quickly .

"Hight and eye colour," I said .

"Good . Kimiko , how many pairs of chromosomes does cell have?," he asked

"23, sir"

"Excellent!"

The bell rang .

"Alright , class you have homework," he said clapping his hands together .

"What!," both of us shouted .

"you are the top group it's only fair you get homework," he grimaced .

_Sickening ._

He handed us two , heavy work sheets . "All of these?," Kimiko squealed , losing her cool . Sir nodded . "I except them to be done by next lesson , or detention . For all of you," his twisted smile deepen .

_Next lesson ………. !!_

"What!," I squeaked "That's tomorrow!"

"Then I suggest you get a head of yours selves and start soon," he said calmly .

_Twisted , sick old man…_

We walked to our next lesson , drama. The awkwardness from science faded and in replace was anger and hatred.

"I can't believe that old fag!," she hissed "making us do so much work." she went on "its gonna take me all night to finish this" she moaned .

_That's right she takes a designer course during Lunch so she'll definitely have no time . _

"Don't worry Kimi," I said patting her on the back . "You can come to mine and finish it"

We approached our class. Outside the door , none seemed to outside .

"Really Rai? Are you sure I won't distract you?," she asked . She probably didn't know but when she's sad turning happy she looks so sexily-cute .

I nodded , trying not to blush .

She hugged , it was pretty tight . "Thanks Rai!," she hugged me tighter .

I didn't say anything . I couldn't , I was blushing to hard to think .

The drama door opened . Misses Rednagraf was standing in front , giving me some dirty look. "Raimundo , in now,"

Did I forget to tell you Misses Rednagraf hates me? Well she does . She hates me because I apparently spoiled Kimiko's future . I didn't tell Kimiko this I don't want her to get in a conflict with miss and have her spoil Kimiko's grade .

I took a step back from Kimiko and walked into the Drama room budging past Miss.

I took my regular seat , followed by Kimiko .

Miss step into the class room and started her lesson .

"Today we are going to learn the beauty of mime!," she added "A beauty that Mister Pedrosa should of learnt a long time ago"

I yawned . That remark was unneeded and unnecessary . I slumped back into my chair , edging my head back trying to catch Kimiko's face .

"Mister Pedrosa!," exclaimed the old witch .

I slid back , looking at her hideous face. "Yes," I asked calmly .

"Would you mind telling us what grade you'll get only using mime and lighting?," she asked .

"Don't .. Know," I said slowly . Knowing this will make Kimiko laugh . And she did , a cute light giggle . I smiled .

"You are very close to a one hour detention," she warned me .

_Personal note I'm going to skip the rest of the school day cause it has nothing interesting in it . I'm saving you the boring everyday crap I endure . _

_And cut to the most embarrassing and happy part that you'll be looking forward too ._

At my house : subchapter

Put the crisp/chips on the table and laid the books down . Kimiko was cramming her head in a science book , sketching down something down in homework pack.

"How ya doin'?" I asked .

"okay, jus have to copy a few notes," she whispered eagerly .

"That's great," I said . I jumped back on the inflatable couch , that Kimiko was sitting on .

Threw a chip up in the air and caught it in my mouth . "Ohh!," I exclaimed .

"Rai , we gotta focus . Homework , due tomorrow remember?." she asked , scribbling down some more notes . "Done!," she shouted , stretching her arms out .

"Already?," I asked surprised .

She nodded . "Cause I don't mess around all day." she stuck out her cute tongue. I stuck mine out . "Rai , you can copy off me . Your only two pages behind me anyway," she said simply .

So I did . (this is where it gets embarrassing)

. "What have we here , eh?," exclaimed an annoyingly familiar voice . I turned around . Marko . Marko was my older brother , apparently his super good looking and charming . That's what all the girls say , in my school , but I don't see it . He tries to flirt with Kimiko all the time , that's what pisses me off . "Kimi , how are you?" I noticed his cheeks were a real red . Not like he liked Kimiko but like he was out of breath or something .

"Good , Marko . You?," she asked in her average cute voice, her nose twitched a little bit . He walked over from the back of the front room and sat down next to her , on the other side of the couch .

His eye brows raised playfully and he grimaced .

"I'm fine , thank you for asking," he put his arm around Kimiko . Like I wasn't even there . His eyes wondered across the room on our homework . I blushed

_Ah , hell . He'll definitely say something sick . _

I scrambled the homework up , not caring I hadn't finished my homework . Slashing the work sheets into my bag I sat down calmly . Turned around . He was whispering something in her ear .

She giggled .

_His going to die ._

Let me explain something to you . Marko his only older than me by one measly year . He tried to steal every stupid girl friend I had since year 2 . We're rivals at everything . The reason I get worked up when his round is because he pisses me off by flirting with Kimiko : then I get into an argument with him . Me shouting my head off while he calmly speaks to me : making me look like a fool in front of Kimiko . That's not it . The thing that scares me is when he always brings up this one sentence that gets me : 'why do you care if I flirt with her , anyway ?' or 'Your not going out with her .' or 'Or do you want to go out with her ? Because you have feelings for her?' then he raises his eyebrows , as if his waiting for me to answer when he knows I won't . Yet anyway . When the time is right I'll tell her .

I tried to calm down clenching my fist . Releasing all my anger into pain , distracting me . I snorted through my nose .

"Rai," he called . I turned to him . "Be a good boy and get us some drinks"

_Does he want to die ?_

I looked at the devilishly wicked smile on his face . He was planning something , I just know it . I shook my head .

"Kimiko are you thirsty ?," I asked her .

She shook her head .

"Then you can get your own drink , Marko," I grimaced . He caught my eye and scowled me .

"Fine," he snapped quietly . He got up and walked to the kitchen . I couldn't risk making a fool of myself in front of her . I had to walk her home .

"Kimi-" I was cut off by the sound of her phone . She answered .

"Hello, yeah I'm at Rai's," she answered , curling her long beautiful hair in her finger . "What! But I can't" she exclaimed her cheeks turning red . "Sure I've done it before when I was young !…..you have?! But it's-" she got cut off by the person talking on the other line "Yeah , I know it sorted but-" cut off again . "Isn't there any where else . It's not that I don't mind but , it's gonna be awkward…. Yeah , okay see-ya then. Bye." she hung up , sighing .

"What wrong," I asked . It seemed like something bad .

"Rai," she whispered sitting down.

"Yeah," I answered .

"My parents are throwing a huge party and I'm not allowed to go . It's at my house," she explained .

"And..," I asked not getting the point .

"And , I'm not allowed to go," she repeated "so I have to sleep-over some where else for tonight since it finishes at three." she sighed again . "I'll get to the point . My mum asked yours if I could stay here . She said yes , but since she's going to the party . So Marko-"

"Is in charge," I said full of dread , I didn't mean to cut her off.

But my cheeks reddened after I realised that Kimiko would spend the night with us / me .

_Oh , God . _

I sat down with her . Breathing in and out . "You'll stay in-"

"My room," said an terrifyingly annoying voice , cutting me off .

I got up and turned to Marko . "No . She'll stay in the guests room," I argued .

He chuckled . "Didn't you just hear her?" he spat "I'm in charge"

Something gave me the feeling he wasn't himself . His breath smelt terrible . His cheeks were hot red . He could barely walk . He was drunk .

_Oh , God ._

"Kimiko , go upstairs and get changed," I said quickly . "the spare clothes are in the guests room in the cupboard" Lifted her up out the chair and sent up stairs .

The last time he was drunk he almost killed are dog , thinking it was a girl . Marko is only fifth teen and he thinks his a man .

I brushed past him . He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me around , throwing an obviously , weak punch . I caught it pushing him back into the couch .

_Why today ? When Kimiko's here . _

He chuckled , picking up my bag full of papers. Is head bobbled up and down .

"I told you," he mumbled . "she's sleeping with me," he chucked the papers at me , getting up . There were twenty papers fluttering in midair . I caught two before Marko's fist met my cheek. Fumbled back into the ground . I could taste my metallic blood bubble up in my mouth .

_That was it. _

The papers all fell down at once after I got up , dropping the two I had .

Swung my left leg at him , sending him flying into the wall . He chuckled . Rubbing his thigh like it was nothing .

Punch him two times , before winded me with one blow in my stomach .

His breath stank of booze as he breathed in my face . Ugh .

"Me and Kimiko will be up stairs if you need us," he snarled , breathing in my face . He seemed out of breath too , but okay .

I couldn't let him touch her , not at all .

I grabbed his leg before he stepped out the room . I flung it back into the west front room wall .

_Wow._

He went pretty far . When he went against the wall he made a huge "Bam!" noise .

"Is everything okay?," asked Kimiko's soft , concerned voice.

I was still catching my breath . "Yeah," I almost gasped .

The front room was a mess . Papers everywhere . Plates on the floor . Spilt cups and drinks.

This was all Marko's fault he had to go and get drunk .

I tied up , after I regained my breath and Marko was knocked out (or sleeping)

I went to check on Kimiko . The guests room . Knocked the door . No answer , I slipped in .

_Wow . Hot dam . _

Kimiko's lovely black hair was beautiful spread across her pillow , while the covers wrapped her body up perfectly . Her eyes were closed , softly . She looked like a goddess . I stepped closer to her . Then slowly kissed her on the head .

"I love you," I whispered standing up . I wanted to kiss on the lips but se might of woken up .

The next morning mum grounded Marko for getting drunk . (she knew cause of his breath)

Mum gave me and Kimiko breakfast and told Marko he had to walk us half way to school since he was only half drunk .

We stepped out side .

"Miss Tohomiko, please forgive me for my recent behaviour," he said in a surprisingly gentle and kind voice . He grabbed her hand , lifting it up in midair . "I'm so sorry for recent actions . I promise I will not do such a shameful thing again," he lied .

_What's gotten in too him . He usually didn't give much of a thought about what Kimiko thinks of him . _

Kimiko blushed , surprised . "Um , sure" she said confused .

"Thank you," he gasped like he was holding his breath waiting for her answer .

End of chapter Two .

Okay , I know what you're think: where's Jack?! 

What the fck was that all about ?!

But , trust me it will all make sense in the next couple of chapters 


	3. song love part 1

Xalion show down

He looked at me . "Rai , please forgive me," he said . He voice full of sadness .

"I do," I lied . I didn't want to look like a jerk in front of Kimiko .

He nodded . "Let's get too school," he said full of enthusiasm .

"What your drunk," I spat .

"I can walk can't I?," he asked .

He went back to his old self quickly .

"Yeah , but-"

"But nothing , bro," he said grabbing Kimiko's hand leading her out the front garden .

"Wait!," I jogged towards them .

"Lets get going," he smiled , putting his hand around Kimiko . She stood back , disapproving what he just did . He sighed , knowing Kimiko won't cooperate with him . He walked on . Kimiko waited for me and said :

"He must have been really drunk to think he could touch me," she whisper-hissed . Marko was five metres away rushing .

I chuckled . "Yeah , but you let him touch you before?," I asked

"Cause he was wanted me to forgive me , simple," she said flatly . Marko had turned a corner and was out of sight from us .

"Did you have a good sleep?." I asked , putting my arm around her . I done it so Marko knows that she likes me more . And to piss him off .

She smiled . "Yeah," she said lightly . "I had some weird dream though"

"Really?"

"yeah, I was in some cocoon," she said "and you were outside it , waiting for me to come out"

"That's different"

"yeah , anyway when I did come out , you huge me and said 'I love you'," she shrugged .

_Gulp . Dam she heard me!_

"Okay , then," I said in a playful tone .

She laughed . "Your telling me , but really ," she said "seriously I love you." She looked deep into my eyes . I could tell she was joking , but still . I laughed a little .

"I love you too , Kimiko," I said in a half serious voice . Half playful .

We looked each in the eyes . Then laughed out loud , cracking up on the street while we walked .

"Good one!," she chuckled .

My laugh was fake , forced . I couldn't let her know .

"yeah , good," I said . We were turning a corner . The street was empty .

"We better get moving : eight fifth teen ," she said looking at her watch .

I nodded .

We got to school at eight twenty .

"Wow," I gasped . My hands on my thighs.

We walked into the school . In the hall the first thing I saw was Marko , flirting with a bunch of sluts . They were all giggling .

My nose cringed uncontrollably with disgust . He glanced at me : with a half playful , sickening look .

I turned my head .

"look its Marko," she said , cheerfully . Waving at him . He nodded to her .

"Lets get to form," I said taking her head , leading her to form .

We were out side form . Kimiko's watched beeped , she smiled at me . I opened the door for her , letting go of her hand . She walked in .

"Mister Pedrosa , will you-"

"Yeah , yeah , I'm sitting down," I spat . Taking my seat .

"You missed your detention," Miss hissed .

"Am I suppose to care?," I said . Opening my bag .

"Now you have one hour detention," she added proudly .

For some reason I got pissed .

"Done get excited," I said leaning back in my chair .

"Mister Pad-"

"Shut up and do the register already," I hissed .

I heard Kimiko warning me : telling me to be quiet in the background . But I paid her no attention . Miss was getting on my nerves .

"Raimundo you have a two day detention!," I snaps .

"Wow," I said sarcastically . Tapping my fingers on the table .

"Raimundo-"

She got cut off by the school bell .

I got up , collecting my bag . "You should of done the register ," I teased , walking out the door . I made sure Kimiko was in front of me .

She stopped by the outside wall of our form . "What the hell was that about!?," she hissed . The look on her face said 'Crazy pissed' .

"She was getting on my nerves," I said calmly . Putting my hands in my pockets .

"Raimundo," she called me , turning my chin towards her face . "Two days, you can't keep annoying her. Things will only get worse" the anger in her eyes was unbelievable .

I sighed . She was like a little sister too me . I nodded . "I'll hold it in from now on," I promised . She sighed .

"All right," she sighed , letting out her anger . "We got music"

Mister Tanther is the sickest/ best teacher anyone could ever get . Me and Kimiko took our seats at the front . Mister T was writing something on the white board . Our books were on the table so we opened them and jot down the date and the words 'music class' . Kimiko puts a heart around music .

"Singing," mister T says turning around to the class . "That's our new two term unit"

"Yes!," Kimiko whispered . I've only heard Kimiko sing once and that was at my birthday when I asked her to . She's a pretty good singer .

"An in addition you must perform a music video . Since this is the higher GCSE class , and I'll send the best music video to Shuko's school of performance academy as and entrance to their young singer class," he looks at Kimiko . "For any of you that want to get in that school early I suggest you practise hard." he smiles when he says that . "an example of a grade B . Kimiko stand up and sing, you'll be an perfect example," he smiles .

She done what he said . Mister T walks over to the speaks and switches them on . Music pumps out of the speakers . "Sing what ever comes," he says softly .

Kimiko breathes out and listens to the music . She looks great even if she's wearing last years clothes .

_Harmonyyyyyyyyyyyy. Halt _

_Melodyyyyy . Halt _

_Symphony . Halt _

_All together ._

"That's great , Kimiko. That's exactly why your going to team up with our Jack," he said . "Jack"

Some brown haired boy stood up from two rows away and walked in front .

Me and Kimiko looked confused . We never saw Jack yesterday .

"Oh, that's right your not in my extra class," Mister T said . "Jack is new, he goes to my extra class"

Jack nodded to us . I nodded back .

"Hi," he said to Kimiko . He has an French accent . He looks French too .

"Hi," she replies , turning her head . Wait? Is she blushing behind her book . Her cheeks were raised and were pinker. She hind her face in her book .

Mr T stuck me with Sophie : she has a crush on me . "Erm Raimundo?," she blushed . Me an her were on the far side of the class . I was slumped back in chair : not caring . I looked at Sophie . She was blushing deeply . I grimaced . I had a sick disturbing thought that made me smile . It was a Marko thought . I sat up . Feeling different .

"Yes , Sophie?," I ask in a deep , weirdly soft voice . She blushes even harder . I had another Marko thought , making me smile even sicker .

"We should start," she says taking a step back as I step forward to her . She's a deep red now .

"Of course," I say in the same weird voice . "Lets hear you sing. I can only play the piano and guitar," I explain .

She nods , taking a piece of paper out her bag .

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend ._

_Someone who can be there when I need someone talk to _

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend ._

_Someone who ain't afraid say the way to feel . _

I lift my hand up , stopping her . I smile at her . "Lets do this,"

Writers note . When the word below are underline it means Kimiko is think .

Kimiko's POV

Jack is so good looking . His dark brown wavy hair sways left then right every time he moves . We sit down . "So," he starts . His lips are so sexy , slim yet plump . He looks at me with his hotly sexy narrow eyes . AHH! His French accent is so sexy seductive I'm so surprised none of the other girls didn't jump on him .

He is super sexy .

"What do you want to start with?," he asks. God I love his French accent .

**Okay , Lets start with me jumping on you ,then kissing you . Then let me have your child . **

I cough . "Let me hear you sing first," I say , keeping my cool .

He laughs . His laugh is so cute ! "what ever you say," he says in a playful voice . His eye brows are so thin and sexy .

**What ever I say : then lets start with the kissing then slowly move on !**

_Every word you say makes even closer to you ._

_You're my sun , you always pull me in . _

_You're the reason I wake up everyday , smiling . _

_Every time I speak to you I don't know what to say ._

_And you don't even know who I am ………_

Wow ! He can sing and his hot . His got the hole package !

I smile at him . "The lowest we could get is an A minus ," I say calmly . Screaming in my head .

He exhaled through his nose . "Thanks," he said . I blush a little .

"No prob" I say "You're the good singer. So what should we do?," I ask .

After five minutes of cooperation , eavesdropping on the other groups : Raimundo seems to be getting along great , even if he ain't sing and his pretty good at singing . Sophie had turned a deep red , I almost thought she was going to drop . She's an pretty okay singer .

"Alright," smiles Jack . "We're ready to go"

**Yess! Your finally ready for me to kiss you !!**

"Okay," I smile .

Jack gives me my lyrics and we start .

_Wooo , yeah , yeah _

_I'm sick of waiting for someone to save me ._

_I gave up on love so long ago , baby _

_I'm stronger than what I may seem ._

_I don't need no superman. _

_I don't need a knight ._

_And I don't need a bad boy _

_At anytime ,noooooooo _

_I'm done with relationships ._

_I'm done with love . _

_I reaching for the skies above . And no man no girl can stop me now ._

_No , no , man , no girl can stop me now ._

_I'm at the top of my game . I'm flying now . _

_I don't have no relationship to hold me down . _

_I'm free _

_I'm chasing my dreams . Contrary to what it may seem. I'm cool with it ._

_I'm at the top of my game , and my dream ain't far away ._

_Nooo ._

"wow," I said speechless . Unaware everyone was looking at me . I looked up . Eyes . All of them on me. I exhaled quietly and acted cool and calm . "So did you just make this one up?," I asked jack , looking to his yummy eyes .

He nodded ,I smiled at him .

"Okay so lets think of the video," I said jotting down some ideas .

Raimundo's POV

My and Sophie got on pretty well after the second lesson . Me an Kimiko decided to take the extra music class , since we could want to go both go to a music school if we done our jobs right . (Music school being my back up plan)

I saw Marko talking in the hallway , with the average sluts .

I walked towards him . The girls moved out my way , giggling .

"Hay," he nodded

"Hay," I answered back .

I could smell the perfume that was mixed on him , with his lynx .

"What's-sup," he asked , groping a girl.

I tried to act cool and it worked . I ignored the girl on his side .

"Music," I said .

"Ah," he sighed . "You got a music partner right?," he asked .

"Yeah," I said . He groomed the girl before he answered . Before he spoke, he dismissed the girls , waving his hands .

"You got girl problems, bro," he said putting his arm around me .Like me and him are cool , I was about to punch him when : a cute year 9 girl (year 9 13 or 14 years old) walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper then said : "Marko , here's your course work . B grade just what you wanted,"

He grimaced . "Thank you , babe . You'll be on my list from now on," he said , flickering his wrist , dismissing her . She scattered down the hall .

"Ya , see that?," he said . "That's how you get a girl," he smiles at me , sickly. It's not even a grimace . It's worst then that much worse . But I needed his help .


	4. attempt

He walked me round the hall ways until he started to speak .

"Smile," he said . His arms were still around my shoulders . I stared at him , still walking . "First step is too smile at the girl. She'll blush , you'll flirt"

I grunted . He chuckled in response . 

"So the girls called Sophie , eh?," he asked 

I nodded . 

"Yeah , I think I went out with her sister," he put his thumb under his chin , thinking . Eased his arm off of me . There was a young girl walking down the hall way . Marko caught her by the wrist and pulled her back , gently. "Excuse me , miss," he said in his innocent voice ,smiling . "You wouldn't happen to no a Sophie Kendrick , would you?"

The girl blushed a deep red before she spoke . "y-yes , I do"

Marko grimaced . "Could you get her for me," he said in his regular sickening voice . 

She blushed and scurried of down the hall way . Wow . 

Marko walked back to me . "You see? A smile and an nice voice . Treat them with a bit of respect"

I grunted feeling uncomfortable . "What you going to do when she gets here?," I asked , worrying about Sophie . 

He sick smile deepened . "No bro , it's what your going to do," he put his arm around my shoulder . Great. 

"Like I said : smile , nice voice , respect. Then let the course that its flow"

"Your just gonna watch?," I asked , feeling uncomfortable . 

"No," he shrugged . "I'll have some of my girls around me," he grimaced . "Don't worry they won't intimidate her . They'll be regular looking girls" He flipped his phone open and spoke to a girl . 

The young girl was walking back with Sophie behind her . 

Marko smiled . Coming from the East were two girls , all waving at him . Yuck .

I thanked the young and flashed a smile at her : only a little one . She blushed and walked back to her friends . 

"How are you Sophie?," I asked in a gentle voice.

She blushed . "Fine," she squeaked . Bowing her head . 

Marko moved to the west , with his to girls . They were all giggling to something he was saying . Ugh . 

"that's good," it was only now I noticed that Sophie had a pretty nice figure . I grimaced at a Marko thought . But it didn't disturb me . "anyway I wanted to know if we could practise our video performance," I said calmly . 

"sure," she squeaked. Her skirt was normal length but in my head I pictured it shorter , I smiled at the thought . "Ladies first," I step as side to let her through , she walks . I love her walk . Her hips sway left to right . I snapped out it , shaking my head .

We entered the music block , I opened the door for her . She slid through I followed her . There was a piano in the far corner , I went to it and started to play a melody . 

"Raimundo?," Sophie eked , stepping towards the piano . 

"Yeah," I slowed the melody down . 

"I thought we were going to practise the video?," she squeaked , clutching her bag nervously . 

I slashed a smile at her . "Were just practising the verses then we'll do the video," I said softly . "Oh , and call me Rai"

She blushed again . "Sure"

I played the melody .

_I'm looking for a lover, not a friend ._

_Somebody who can be there when I need some one to talk to ._

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend . _

_Somebody who won't be afraid to say the way they feel about you ._

I stop the music . "Perfect." I said . "We'll take the video from there"

She moves out the way from me . I instruct her what to do , gently of course 

She stands in front of me , looking at the floor .

"One , two , three," I whisper . 

_I'm looking for a lover, not a friend ._

_Somebody who can be there when I need some one to talk to ._

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend . _

_Somebody who won't be afraid to say the way they feel about you . _

I step away , as planned . She grabs my hand . Gripping her chest with her other hand . 

_And I'm for someone who understand how I feel _

_Someone who can keep it real and knows the way _

_The way I like to have it my way ._

I pull her into my chest . She grips my t-shirt , bowing her head .

_I'm looking for someone who takes me there . Wants to share , how he cares . _

_Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for ._

She looks up at__me , with emotional eyes. 

_Is it you? Is it you ?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for ._

_Could you be the one I for me ?_

_Could you be the one I need ?_

"And stop," I whisper . She smiles . "Great"

We write down the other parts of the lyrics , and compare each others . 

"Trying singing this," I say sitting down in the piano chair . 

_Someone who won't take for granted ._

_How much I care ._

"Great!," she squeals . 

"The song suits your excellent voice," I commented . She blushed again . 

I scribble something down and slid it in my jean pocket before I get up . "Time to go," I say in a fake sad voice . 

We got up and walked out . Slid the door open for her , she walked past me . I slipped a note in her pocket inconspicuously . She stepped out the room , I followed her . We walked down the hallway in silence , until she saw her friends and ran off too them . I walked past them , nodding at Sophie and smiling at her friends . They all giggled . Was I that good looking? 

I called Kimiko .

"Hello," she answered . 

"Hay , Kimi," I said calmly .

"Rai! Where are you?," she asked . 

"Music block. You?" I answered .

"Really? Me too! Room 120!," she squealed 


	5. Fake part1

Kimiko and Raimundo .

(I finally got the chance to fit this chapter in )

"Are you with Jack?," I asked . I heard a male voice in the background , it was fate . 

"Uh-hu," she answered . 

I exhaled controlling my anger . "You wouldn't mind if I come?," I asked .

"No , come!," she yelled down the line . I smirked , I can finally use one of Marko's sick tricks . 

"Thanks," I hung up . 

Stepped over to Sophie and her group , quietly clearing my throat . 

"You ladies wouldn't mind if I borrow Sophie , would you?," I asked in my calm voice .

They all shock their heads too shy to speak : or giggling . I pulled Sophie by the hand softly , pulling her close to me . When she was close enough I whispered loudly "It seems I can't stay away from you"

I saw her friends blush red and Sophie definitely blush . I smiled , putting my arm around her . She almost looked a deep red . 

I chuckled . We were only a couple of doors down , walking . Sophie was silent all the way through . 

"I'm so glad I could have you with me," I whispered . She looked at me , surprised . Then reddened even more . I smiled t her . "I just need to run one earn before we go," I said , knocking on door 120 . I heard singing :

_Oooooh , I can never say goodbye to you . _

_I froze . That was Kimiko's voice . It sounded wonderful . The door did open . Jack slid it all the way back so we could get in . I gave him a nod and respectful smile , while pulling Sophie along with me . _

_Kimiko was on the performance stage . She turned around and looked at me and Sophie , way surprise . _

"_Raimundo …, Sophie?," she said quietly . That's just what I wanted . I smiled . _

"_You sounded pretty good," I lied . I said that in a calm voice . _

"_Thanks," she blushed . _

_Sophie was loosening her grip round my arm . I pulled her back , rubbing her cheek . She turned her head in embarrassment. I chuckled. _

"_So Kimiko , I need my house keys," I said flatly , acting like I didn't want to turn my head when I faced her . _

"_Er, yeah," she said awkwardly , diving her hand in her pocket . She chucked me them . "Thanks," I said leading Sophie out the room . "Later," I called . _


	6. Fake part 2

Fake part 2

Fake part 2

Raimundo POV

I take Sophie out the back garden. That's where everybody is. My arms around her, me smiling.

She blushed under everybody's gaze. I know there are a few girls scowling her, so I just whisper something in her ear that makes her blush.

I see Clay running up to me, he high fives me. I five him back.

"Hay, Ray," he said, looking at Sophie. "Who's your friend?"

I chuckle. "This is Sophie," I say squeezing her tighter. "Sophie, this is Clay"

"Hi," she blushed.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "So what you two up to?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just got to show Sophie something, and then we'll get back to you," I said. He nodded.

I took her to the centre back of the court yard and sat her down.

"What's this all about, Raimundo?" she asked.

"Check your pocket," I said turning my head like I was embarrassed.

She went into her pocket and read the note/letter I gave her.

She blushed deeply.

"Well?" I asked in my fake croaked voice.

She stammered. "Y-y-yes," she said quietly.

"Really!" I half shouted in my fake excited voice.

"I always, l-like you," she says, bowing her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing," she says.

Kimiko's POV

The gossips been crazy ever since that day. Raimundo this, and Sophie that. It almost makes me sick.

That's all I ever hear. Now. Me and Rai haven't hung out in weeks his too busy buying Sophie gifts and taking her to the movies. Yuck: not to say I mad at him, but the boy is totally love sick. Sure she's pretty sweet and athletic but so am I. Wait what I am saying!?

Yuck.

The most I see of Rai is in class. He swapped his seat so he could sit with Sophie. He pays for Sophie's lunch and school trips: oh yeah, have I forgot to tell you? He got a job, with Sophie. Assistant truck unloader, he barely lets Sophie lift a finger. Yet she makes 30 a week for doing nothing at all: I know, I watched him unload stuff. While she sits there. It's sickening.

He takes her to the best restaurants in town and buys the best food. He barley has any time for me anymore.

Every time I call his house it's either Marko picking up the phone or his mother: both saying his spending time with Sophie.

Not to mention Sophie's become way more confident and dresses more, well sexy. She curls her hair and wears skirts, a lot. The first couple of buttons on her shirts popped off, lips buffed p and nails always shiny.

Rai definitely has an impact on her.

She always shows her figure: wearing clothes that suit her curves. She always sits on Rai's lap. He always carries her when she looks a little bit pale.

Rai's also changed: his muscles are now ripping out his shirts. His hair has grown a lot. Down to his

Anyway, it's been two weeks since the music project and things between them have got, well physical.

They've been practicing their dance routine: An, mix of salsa and hip hop. It's great: romantic, happy. Way physical.

Jack was sick.

This time Rai actual separated from Sophie to actually speak to me. He pulled a chair close to mine.

"Hay, how you've been?" he asked.

"Fine," I murmured.

"What's wrong, Kimi?" he asked.

"Jack's no here, I need him cause-"

He raised his hand silencing me. "Yeah, I know, practice assessment," he said calmly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"I've been listening to your rehearsals," he said simply.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Kimiko, I'll take Jacks place," He said.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "But, Rai it's a love song and you and Sophie," I said quickly blushing.

He laughed. "She won't mind, well you, Sophie," he only half shouted that. Sophie heard the rest of our convocation and nodded.

"Ya see?" he said simply. "She knows there's nothing between us"

I said nothing.

I showed him the lyrics and dance moves. When he sang I felt like getting up and dancing. His voice has 100 changed and got better.

I blushed too much. I had to turn away.

Sophie came up to Rai and started talking too him, he whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Then:

"Yeah, I know" she said. "Just checking"

She sat him down, and then sat on his lap. Resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So are we done here?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah" I stammered.

"Call when it's our turn" he said. He picked up Sophie and bought her to his side of the room. I heard her giggle to another thing he whispered in her ear.

Yuck.

The day progressed and I got an A+ in Music, thanks to Rai. I never got the chance to talk to him, after that. He went with Sophie, something. Mostly now I hang out with Omi. His alright. It's sort of funny teaching him correct English phrases. But it's boring: Rai usually makes things fun.

So, me and Omi went too see Clay: he was with some boys, football.

Clay was dominating the field, he completely taking over the field. Raimundo rushed in at full speed, tackling, crashing past everyone. Then finally blasting the ball in the goal. **Voom **

Everyone was silent. Raimundo came out from no where, and in a second the ball was in the goal.

I know from rumors Rai hasn't been playing football since Sophie .


	7. Chas 1

**Rai was on fire , him and Clay , of course . **

**Rai slammed at least eleven more goals before the match was over , literally**

**he left ten minutes before the match had finished . Everyone was begging him**

**to get back on the field , but he was determined to leave . He walked calmly behind **

**The court until he was out site . I wanted to follow him , see where he was going , but -**

"**Kimiko," called an annoying voice , pulling at my dress. I looked down , it was Omi . **

"**Yeah?," I called , trying to see past the court . **

"**I need your advice ," he said . I looked down , he was blushing .**

"**What is it?," I asked . I can hear the second half of the match kick off . **

"**Can we talk somewhere , private?," he reddened . **

"**Sure," I said .**

**We talk behind the first building . **

"**I like a girl , but I believe she might be out my type," he said .**

"**You mean out your league ," I said . "Tell me , who is she?"**

"**Jessie," he said quietly . **

**I can't control my self . "Ohh! Omi , that's so cute!," I said . "I think she's in your type" **

"**Yeah , b-but," he stammers . **

"**But nothing!," I yell . "what's stopping you?"**

"**C-Clay," he stammers . "If he finds out I like her he wi-"**

"**Shh," I whisper . "You won't know what happens until you try"**

"**But," he looks up at me . I slap my finger on his lips , looking down on him . **

"**Try," I whisper . **

**I have English , funny enough I bump into Chas .**

"**Kimiko , how have you been?," he asked , his golden eyes looking at me . **

"**Fine , thank you . How are you?" He smiles at me .**

"**Great now I've seen you," he smirks . "I must say that dress flatters you ,unconditionally" He eyes my dress , making me blush . **

**Chas is Jacks older brother , his good friends with Marko . **

"**T-thanks," I stammer . **

"**No , thank you," he says . **

**I forgot to tell you Chas is in my English class . **

**We're doing Shakespeare , Romeo and Juliet . **

**Chas steals Jacks chair . "Chas!," I whisper . **

"**What?," he asks "Jackie boy is sick with the flu," he smiles . **

**The Flu : That's bad , he won't recover soon , for at least another couple of weeks . **

**We have to rehearse the six main lines for our test . I hear Raimundo singing the lines to Sophie . **

**Out of no where Chas pulls me in to his chest and whispers some lines into my ear . **

**I blush deeply , I have no idea what to do . **

"**Chas?.." I say . **

**He smiles . "yes , my love?," he asks . **

"**Let go of -" **

**Chas strokes my cheek with his free hand , his eyes firing deep with passion . **

**I can tell everyone's looking at us . **

**I stammer for words . Then Chas pulls me in and whispers : **

"**Your line is 'what may this action be of ?'" **

**I blink blissfully for a couple of seconds . I totally forgot we were rehearsing . I smile at him . **

**Miss Temrez walks in . **

"**Chas , what are you doing?," she snarls . Giving me a seriously dirty look . **

"**Rehearsing the script miss," he said simply , pulling away from me . "It says 'Romeo pulls Juliet into his chest'" . He said that so simply , it was unbelievable . **

"**Yes , I told you to rehearse the script , not to do a drama," she scoffed storming off . Chas let go of me , he seemed reluctant to do so . **

**Chas said Jack had a serious case of the flu : couldn't even get out of bed . **

**Something hit the back of my head . I turned around , it was Rai . Sophie had gone to the bathroom when I wasn't listening . He beckoned me other , I got up . **

**He pulled a chair out near his table , since Sophie sits on his lap . **

"**what's up with you and Chas?," he asked out rawly . **

"**Nothing," I blushed . **

"**Really?," he growled . **

"**Really," I said . **

"**Then why didn't you slap him , like Clay?," he asked , tilting his head , asking in a smug tone . **

"**I was shocked," I blushed . **

"**whatever," I like he screwed the guys looking at me . "What's up with your dress?"**

**(Note anything underlined is Kimiko's thoughts)**

_What's Up with your girlfriend !? _

"**What do you mean?," I asked . My dress is purple , goes down to my knees and shows no cleavage , at all . I dress more decently then Sophie ever does . **

"**It , just doesn't work," he spat . **

**I felt so insulted . **

"**Yes it does!," I spat . **

"**Why ? Did **_**He **_**tell you that it does?," he asked raising his eye brow. **

**I said nothing . I heard the door close . I didn't need too look I could smell Sophie's perfume , I got up . **

"**Whatever ," I stood up.**

**Raimundo grabbed my hand . "Wait," he whispered . "Kimiko , just …. be careful"**

**I looked him in the eyes . I could see the anxiety in his eyes , he meant it . I nodded . I didn't know what he meant by it but I took it in. **

**I went back to Chas . "That was a long convocation," he said . **

"**I'm sorry was I long?," I asked . I had no idea he was waiting for me . **

"**Yes," He moved in closer too me , this time whispering . "You was," his lips brushed against my cheeks . My ears burned , hot red . **

**I swear I heard voices , whispers : **

_- Why is she kissing him when she's with Jack ?! _

**Jack! **

**My eyes opened , wide . Before I know it my lips are pressed against his . It's not a kiss , until he leans deeper into my face , creating a kiss. I pull away . The atmosphere is different . I look around everyone is frozen . I turn back to Chas . "Kimiko," he almost moans , and he kisses me . **

**I open my eyes next and I'm somewhere in Rona Park kissing him on a bench . There's no air , I feel nothing . His still kissing me , I actually pull away this time . "Chas," I say sternly . "What's going on?" **

**Chas, looks so relaxed an happy . He sighs . "I'll explain," he sighs .**


	8. Chas 2

**Rai's POV **

**She took off my top and started kissing me like crazy . We snuck out of class and went to my house . **

**I could hear Marko telling his girls to shutup , since they're screaming and giggling so loud . **

**My and _Sophie _had the ground floor to ourselves . **

**"Ray" she sang , sitting on my lap . **

**"What is it?" I asked unzipping her top . **

**"Where do you think the monk is?" she asked moving her hips around on my lap . **

**"Don't know" I said , finally her hole top was off . "Don't care" I was too busy looking at her chest to even bother think about what's his face . **

**She giggled . Then she unzipped my trousses . She sat at the centre of my lap , giggling . "What about Kimiko?" she asked me . **

**I pulled her torwards me and tried to unclip her bra . "What about her?" I whispered . **

**_Sophie_ giggled . "Yeah , what about her" she repeated . wigling her hips .**

**Kimiko's Pov **

**"Your what!!?" I yelled. This could not be happening ! "You , you really can't be 300 years old , can you?"**

**He nodded . "But please understand that-" he cut himself off . He looked at me with amazed eyes . "Your beautiful" he said . His expression tatally changed from sad and confused , to totally happy . **

**"What?" i asked .**

**He cupped my chin , with that same dazed expression . "You , your gorgeous" he whispered .**

**I was half dazed .**

**He chuckled . **

**"Wait , explain everything again" I said . **

**"Alright" he said . **

**Ray's Pov **

**when we were done , I got up and ordered chinese .**

**"Ray" she moaned . "why did you order that crap , I will cook for you" she said . "You can give the food to Marko"**

**"Alright" I said . **

_**Sophie ** _**tries to get up but her legs are too weak , so I balance her up right . "Thanks" she blushes . **

**I only smile at her . **

**She cooks a fry up and then serves it to me . "There you go" she says . **

**My phone beeped . It was Kimiko . **

**"Hello?" I answered . **

**"Ray" she gasped . "It's me , I need your help" she sounded desperate . **

**I sat up , urgently . I had to act calm since _Sophie _was watching me . "What's wrong?" I asked calmly . **

**"It's Chas , his , his" she gasped quickly . **

**"What?" I asked . _Sophie _eyed me , suspicoully . **

**"Chas , had just .. gasp .. just , just" then the phone cut off . **

**Kimiko .... **


	9. 2 b continued

**Kimiko's POV**

**"Okay , I done what you said . Now explain" I said calmly . **

**He smiled . " I've already explain who _Sophie _really is , haven't I?" he asked smuggly . **

**"Yeah, but" I said . "Why invole Rai , his love sick"**

**Chas shock his head . "No , I'm affraid his soul is connected to Wyu's" he said . "And the only way to seperate them , before she totally influnces him"**

**"I thought I already told you the boy was totally love sick . Like a zombie" I said . "Plus , what do you except me too do?" **

**He smiled . "Kimiko , note that I'm smiling." he said happily . He drew me . "that's why I'm here" he said simply . "I'm your key , fire princess"**

**I took a step back . **

**"Role , tend , du" he said pointing one finger at my heart and the other at my head . **

**Then it all happend . **

**Raimundo's POV . **

**I got up . Sophie followed me , as usual . I knew I couldn't lose here , it was impossible . **

**I sent one hundred breezes of air , out to find Kimiko's voice . I caught it , east . I cut through the air and stepped into the cut . I was in some familiar park . Anyway , I saw her on the floor , I could hear her breathing , it was faith and low . Her hair spintered everywhere , her was short . Her trembling . I heard her whimpering . **

**"Ray" she cried . (Kimiko)**

**_Sophie _came behind me , closing the cut in the air behind her . "Ray! what are you doing?!" she screamed outraged . **

**I said nothing . My inscints told me to stand still , not to move a muscle . I knew Chas transformed , it was totally stupid for me to trust him with Kimiko. It was no surprise that he had transformed **

**I heard a roar . It was from the far west . I sent a breeze of compressed air in the direction of the roar . I heard a loud thud . **

**Kimiko was still down . No . Something told me to stay my distance . **

**Sophie was telling something telephaically :**

**_-It's not right . I feel somethings a mist . Stay where you are . It's not safe , not safe at all ..... And if Chas has done this i_**

**Kimiko was trembling , she strugled to get up , then fell . "Ray" she whispered . She was so weak , so defenceless . I took one step forward . **

**"Ray!" yelled Sophie . "stay away from her!" she croaked . But I had already taken ten step towards Kimiko . **

**When I finally got to her she was holding herself up , with a smirk . "Ray"**

**"Kimiko , your okay" I said . **

**I was going to hug her , but sparks of electricity bolted aross her chest . **

**I stepped back . My inscints kicked in , making me bolt back to Sophie . "Why?" I growled . **

**Kimiko got up , fire plusing on her hand . Her eyes a crimson red , glowed in the complete fire . **


End file.
